5 Unlucky
by Jacob Cora
Summary: Alce meets Eric


El Dorado. Arkansas

Pant pisó a fondo el acelerador del Lamborghini Murciélago que le había regalado a Darrion. Quería llegar a Shreveport esa misma noche y contactar con algún vampiro en Fangtasia. Ellos sabrían cómo ayudar a Eric y, con un poco de suerte, entenderían los pormenores del plan que se detallaban en los documentos que les llevaba.

Maldijo cuando se puso a llover con fuerza, pues la visibilidad disminuyó bastante. Decidida a no bajar el ritmo, salpicó de barro a una viandante que cruzaba la carretera. No tenía tiempo de parar a disculparse. Llevaba casi una hora de camino, cuando el GPS empezó a fallar. Se acordó groseramente de la madre del fabricante y con la mano derecha tanteó en la guantera para sacar un mapa. Al no encontrarlo, apartó un instante los ojos de la carretera. Esa distracción fue suficiente para no ver la siguiente curva. El coche de lujo choco a gran velocidad contra un árbol y Pant perdió la consciencia. Afortunadamente, otro turismo pasaba por allí y avisó a una ambulancia…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Varias horas antes

Alice se bajó del taxi que la había llevado al restaurante. Estaba exultante y le daban ganas de ponerse a bailar en medio de la calle. Eran las 7:50, diez minutos antes de la hora a la que había quedado con su novio para cenar. Cuando dejó su trabajo de camarera en Shreveport, decidió que era el momento de conocer en persona a su cybernovio. BigMatter78 en realidad se llamaba Jason Noble. Aunque no era ni muy guapo, ni muy listo, ni romántico; era lo mejor que la había pasado en los últimos años. Sentía que era el definitivo.

A pesar de haber dejado su trabajo en Eventos Amanis, se permitió el lujo de comprarse vestido y zapatos nuevos; así como de dejarse una pequeña fortuna en la peluquería y el restaurante. Aquella noche le diría a Jason todo lo que sentía. La alarma de las 8:00 sonó en su reloj, pero todavía no se le veía por ningún lado. Alice sabía que trabajaba mucho en su taller y algunas veces salía tarde. Nerviosa por la velada, empezó a dar vueltas por la entrada del restaurante. Cuando a las 9:00 volvió a pitar su reloj, decidió sentarse en un banco cercano y escribirle un SMS. Ella sabía que trabajaba horas extras para poder permitirse el alquiler del piso que compartían. Sólo podía sentirse orgullosa de lo trabajador que era su chico.

A las 11:00 ya empezó a preocuparse, pues el restaurante no tardaría en cerrar. Una hora después, el móvil tocó la melodía de mensaje entrante. Era Jason: Alice, no voy. He dado otra oportunidad a mi ex. Leyó dos veces más el mensaje, pero eso no disminuyó el golpe y las lágrimas empezaron a estropearle el maquillaje. Para colmo, empezó a jarrear y no tenía sitio donde resguardarse. Con las manos húmedas, intentó llamar a un taxi; pero lo único que consiguió es que se la resbalara el móvil y terminase en una alcantarilla.

La fuerte lluvia ya había arruinado su peinado y salió corriendo a casa. Por el camino no encontró ni un solo taxi libre. Pero eso dejó de importarle en cuanto divisó el portal de su casa. Iba por la mitad de la carretera, cuando un coche a gran velocidad la salpicó entera de barro. El vestido nuevo se había echado a perder. La influencia negativa de Mercurio el día de su nacimiento seguía haciéndose notar.

Subió las escalares hasta el octavo piso, pues tenía pavor a los ascensores. Agotada, calada y traicionada, puso un pie en su casa y suspiró. Tras ducharse y cambiarse de ropa tomó una decisión: esa misma noche volvería a Shreveport. Sacó una gran maleta deportiva y empezó a llenarla con todo lo que era suyo. No tenía demasiada ropa, así que también pudo llevarse los libros, una manta, dos pequeñas almohadas y un montón de cosas más que consideraba de su propiedad. Buscó las llaves del coche y se fue al garaje.

Ir de El Dorado a Shreveport le resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tuvo que corregir un par de veces su camino, pero al poco tiempo estaba definitivamente perdida en mitad de un paisaje árido sin nada a la vista. Por si eso no fuera poco, su tartana con ruedas empezó a hacer ruidos raros y se paró. ¡Se había quedado sin gasolina! Alice gritó y pataleó dentro del coche. Al menos la lluvia ya había parado y pudo salir del vehículo para explorar los alrededores. Al subir una pequeña cuesta, divisó a escasa distancia una casa solitaria.

- ¡Por fin! –se dijo a sí misma- ¡Un golpe de suerte!

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Los tres vampiros amigos de Darrion observaban jocosamente al indefenso Eric. Éste había abierto un agujero en el suelo con la esperanza de huir, pero los barrotes de la jaula también pasaban por ahí. Uno de sus carceleros abrió una botella de sangre sintética (de la que está mezclada con sangre de la realeza europea) y se puso a beber delante de él.

- ¿Dónde habéis dejado al celta? –preguntó sin dejar de observar la botella.  
- Conociendo a Darrion –bromeó uno de ellos- No creo que salga de la cama en un mes –adornó su comentario con un gesto obsceno con las caderas.

El que estaba bebiendo se dio cuenta de que Eric le estaba mirando.

- ¿Hambriento?  
- Dale un poco. Estamos de celebración, ¿no?

El que sostenía la botella dejó caer una gota de sangre al alcance de Eric. Pero para decepción de los otros, el vikingo no se humillo delante de ellos e ignoró el aperitivo. Las bromas a su costa iban a volver a reanudarse, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Los tres arrugaron la frente y uno de ellos fue a abrir.

- Hola. Perdone que le moleste a estas horas, pero me he perdido y…

Alice miró al tipo que había abierto y se dio cuenta de lo que era. Tragó saliva ante la amenazadora pose del vampiro. Quiso darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero la agarró del abrazó y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el interior.

- ¡Joder! Hoy es nuestro día de suerte –tiró a Alice al suelo- ¡Comida a domicilio! –el resto rió la gracia.

Uno de ellos la agarró del pelo y giró su cabeza para mostrarle la arteria del cuello a Eric.

- Dentro de poco va a amanecer, así que vivirás un día más –Alice gimoteaba de miedo- Mañana nos alimentaremos delante de ti, vikingo.

Eric les dedicó una mirada vacía que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera de sangre caliente. El que tenía a la humana sujeta por el pelo la arrastró hasta una cadena de la pared. Puso un grillete en su cuello y lo cerró. Alice parecía más tranquila y tenía el semblante de alguien que tenía un plan.

- Hoy no dormirás solo –se rieron- Nosotros nos vamos.  
- ¡Esperad! –Alice se levantó y se arrojó literalmente a los brazos de uno de ellos aprovechando la largura de la cadena- ¡No me dejéis aquí! ¡No, por favor!

El vampiro al que había agarrado bufó y la empujó violentamente contra la pared. Alice cayó inconsciente al suelo.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Alice se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. El vampiro de la jaula estaba acurrucado en el suelo y claramente dormido. Le sonaba de algo, aunque en aquel momento no conseguía ubicarlo. Con una sonrisa de triunfo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Cuando aquel vampiro se había agachado para atarla, las había distinguido en su cinturón. Sólo le hizo falta armarse de valor y arrojarse a su regazo para robarlas con sutileza. Probó la llave más pequeña en el candado y la giró.

Se quitó la cadena del cuello con gran alivio y se levantó. En un rincón había varias prendas de ropa tiradas. Por el tamaño de las mismas supo que eran del vampiro que estaba prisionero. Salió de la cabaña para tomar un poco de aire. El sol estaba bajo, por lo que no tardaría en anochecer. Fue al coche para coger la última chocolatina que la quedaba y el corazón casi se la paró cuando lo vio. ¡La habían robado! Le faltaban las ruedas, la radio, un asiento… Asustada, abrió el maletero y vio que su maleta seguía allí. Aunque la habían abierto, no se habían llevado nada. Aquello la alivió y cabreó a la vez. Cogió la chocolatina, la engulló y volvió a la cabaña con la maleta.

Dejó sus cosas en una pequeña mesa de la entrada y se dirigió a la jaula sacando las llaves del bolsillo. Era prácticamente de noche, por lo que no tardaría en levantarse. Eric levantó la cabeza cuando ella probaba varias llaves del manojo.

- ¡Hola! –dijo Alice alegremente- Te libero en un momento –la llave hizo clic.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric se levantó totalmente sorprendido. De alguna manera aquella humana había conseguido liberarlos a los dos. Ella no paraba de hablar, pero no conseguía concentrarse en sus palabras. Sólo oía los latidos de su corazón y la sangre circulando por su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido esa hambre tan intensa, pues siempre había tenido facilidad para conseguir alimento. El ritmo cardiaco de la mujer había aumentando al contemplar su desnudez y a Eric se le hizo la boca agua. Sus colmillos salieron y no pudo reprimir sus instintos más básicos.

Ella retrocedió oliéndose que algo iba mal, pero fue inútil. En un parpadeo, el vikingo se puso delante de ella. La alzó y aprisionó contra la pared y buscó su cuello con los colmillos. La humana pataleaba y gritaba, pero él no la escuchaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la sangre que había empezado a llenar su boca. El alivio que sintió al alimentarse casi le hace llorar. Al segundo sorbo, la razón volvió a asomar en su mente. La humana no merecía ser tratada de aquella manera, así que lamió el mordisco y la dejó en el suelo.

Recogió la ropa que estaba tirada en un rincón y empezó a vestirse. La camiseta era inservible, así que la dejó donde estaba. Su teléfono móvil también había sido destrozado. Se encaminó a la salida para dejar de escuchar los lloros de la humana, pero ésta habló antes de que pusiera un pie fuera.

- ¡De nada! –gritó furiosa- ¡Monstruo! –Eric se dio la vuelta y la encaró.  
- No voy a disculparme por ser un vampiro –dijo fríamente y volvió a girarse.  
- ¡Gracias por dejarme aquí tirada después de haberte rescatado!  
- Deberías irte antes de que vuelvan.  
- ¿No me digas? –dijo Alice sarcásticamente- Me hubiera ido si supiese donde estoy y mi coche funcionase. Soy una estúpida al pensar que me ayudarías a llegar a un lugar civilizado.

Eric gruñó y dio un par de pasos para salir del lugar, pero se paró en seco. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que aquello no gustaría nada a Sookie. Él no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer a Darrion, pero la humana no tendría nada que hacer contra cualquiera de ellos. Aceptó que la mujer necesitaba ayuda para salir de allí con vida. Así quedarían en paz. Eric se fijó en la maleta que estaba en la mesa.

- ¿Tienes una camiseta para mí?  
- ¿Me tomas el pelo? –Alice no daba crédito.  
- Tengo que volver a Shreveport –dijo suspirando e invocando su infalible sonrisa- Si gustas, puedes acompañarme hasta donde quieras.

Alice se levantó con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de masajearse el mordisco. Manteniendo las distancias, se acercó a la maleta y rebuscó entre sus cosas. Sacó una camiseta que le regaló a su novio y se la arrojó al vampiro. Por suerte para él, Jason necesitaba tallas grandes. Eric se la puso y se fijó en el mensaje que tenía escrito: Property of y una flecha que señalaba ambos lados. Ignoró lo humillante que era el eslogan y le dio las gracias. El vikingo salió de la cabaña a buen paso y Alice le siguió acarreando su maleta.

- ¿No deberíamos volver a El Dorado para coger un vehículo? –preguntó Alice.  
- Allí es donde viven nuestros captores –Eric se dio la vuelta y por un fugaz instante, Alice vio miedo en sus ojos- Cuanto más distancia pongamos entre ellos y nosotros, mejor.  
- Podrías cargarme a la espalda y llevarme a velocidad vampírica –bromeó.  
- Podríamos incluso ir volando, pero hay dos motivos por los que vamos a caminar. El primero y más importante: no soy un autobús. El segundo es que vuestros delicados órganos no suelen soportar bien los acelerones y frenazos a gran velocidad.  
- Vale, ya lo pillo –Eric la miró de arriba abajo.  
- Esa maleta que llevas es tan grande como tú.  
- Y pesa el doble que yo.

Alice se rió nerviosamente ante la expresión seria del vampiro; que tras unos segundos de profunda meditación, agarró el equipaje y se lo colgó en un hombro como si nada. Se pusieron a andar a un ritmo que pudiese seguir la humana.

- Por cierto, me llamo Alice.  
- Eric.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Caminaron durante horas manteniendo cortas e incómodas conversaciones esporádicas. Era uno de esos vampiros que no tenían un alto concepto del género humano. Alice empezaba a no sentir las plantas de los pies y tenía la sensación de estar llena de polvo. Así que, cuando llegaron a un pequeño lago, ella suplicó por hacer una parada.

- Será un baño rápido.  
- Bien, mientras te bañas buscaré un lugar para pasar el día. No queda mucho para que amanezca.

Alice empezó a desvestirse, pero tuvo que sostener la mirada del vampiro durante un par de minutos para que se percatara de que debía darse la vuelta.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo con picardía- La desnudez es el estado más natural –aun así se giró.  
- Ya estoy en el agua –anunció Alice- Puedes mirar.

Eric se la quedó mirando un rato y ella temió que pudiese verla a pesar del agua y la oscuridad. Satisfecho con la incomodidad que la había provocado, cogió su ropa y la maleta y las escondió en unos arbustos de la cercanía. Cuando Alice iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, desapareció volando.

Se quedó sola, chapoteando tontamente en el agua. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, temió que el vampiro la hubiese abandonado. Sin duda, el que la dejase allí tirada encajaría perfectamente con la mala suerte a la que estaba abonada. Ya había comenzado a maldecir al cielo, cuando algo cayó con violencia al agua. Aquello la hizo tragar más agua de la aconsejable y le entró un ataque de tos. Aún acelerada por el susto, algo grande y frío la rozó las piernas. Su gritó quedó ahogado al verse arrastrada bruscamente bajo la superficie. La inmersión no duró mucho, pero fue suficiente para ponerla histérica. Cuando se relajó un poco y se dio cuenta de que había sido Eric, comenzaron los insultos. Él se reía con fuerza y eso la cabreaba más.

- ¡Maldito psicópata! –respiraba entrecortadamente- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Eric comenzó a nadar a su alrededor, por lo que Alice se tapó su desnudez con las manos. Cambió bruscamente su estilo de natación y comenzó a hacerlo de espaldas, dejando bien a la vista lo que portaba entre las piernas. Aunque ella ya lo había visto de reojo en la cabaña, se sintió muy avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

- Hay algo que me gustaría saber –dijo Eric parándose y plantándose delante de ella para mirarla a la cara- ¿Cómo te hiciste con las llaves?  
- Se las robé –el vikingo levantó una ceja perplejo- Mi segundo novio era carterista.  
- ¿Has tenido muchos?  
- Hoy mismo me ha dejado el tercero –Alice frunció el ceño- ¿A qué se debe tanta pregunta?  
- Me gusta saber lo que como.

Acompañó esas palabras con una mirada y una sonrisa malévolas que la hicieron palidecer. Las carcajadas de Eric rellenaron el silencio de la noche. Alice estaba a punto de salir del agua harta del enrevesado sentido del humor del vampiro, cuando éste frunció el ceño y le tapó la boca con una mano. Eric maldijo entre dientes y la miró a los ojos.

- Coge aire –ordenó.  
- ¿Qué…?

El vampiro la agarró por los hombros y ambos se hundieron en el lago hasta el fondo. Alice pataleaba pensando que sería otra de sus bromas sin gracia, pero al otro no parecía importarle. Empezó a acabársele el poco aire que había podido coger y temió que Eric no la dejase subir a la superficie. Se retorció y clavó sus uñas en el pecho del vikingo, pero no la soltaba. Cuando ya pensaba que estaba todo perdido, notó unos fríos labios posándose en los suyos. Aquello la paralizó hasta que entendió su propósito. El vampiro no necesitaba respirar, por lo que tenía un montón de aire para dar. Ella aceptó el beso de la vida y respiró a través de él con más pasión de la que tenía programada. Duró un buen rato, hasta que súbitamente él se apartó y la elevó hasta la superficie. Allí arriba se quedaron mirando. Ella respirando entrecortadamente y él con una sonrisa seductora que la hizo sonrojar. Alice vio que el vampiro tenía sangre en el pecho y se dio cuenta de que todavía le estaba clavando las uñas.

- Perdón –las retiró y las heridas curaron al instante.  
- Supongo que ahora estamos en paz –dijo pasando un dedo por las marcas de los mordiscos.  
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
- Oí venir a nuestros captores –se encogió de hombros- Fue el mejor escondite que encontré.  
- ¿Se han ido ya? –dijo asustada mirando a todos los lados.  
- Sí, vuelven a El Dorado. Queda poco para amanecer.

Eric salió del agua y buscó una toalla en la maleta de Alice. Sacó otra para ella y se apartó para dejarla intimidad. Ella salió y se cubrió rápidamente con la tela.

- ¿Vas a cavar un agujero en el suelo para dormir?  
- Eso sería bastante estúpido después de haberme bañado –dijo simulando sentirse ofendido- Hay unas cuevas por aquí cerca. Allí dormiremos.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

La cueva a la que la llevó era bastante grande. Al principio la oscuridad la incomodaba, pero en cinco minutos Eric encendió un fuego con la maestría propia de un Boy Scout.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay animales aquí dentro?  
- La mayoría evitan a los vampiros.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Porque estamos en la cima de la cadena alimenticia –volvió a dedicarla esa mirada que la ponía los pelos de punta.

Alice decidió que era hora de acostarse y se acercó a su maleta. De allí sacó una manta y un par de pequeñas almohadas. Le dijo a Eric que podía usar una y éste asintió con la cabeza. El vikingo empezó a curiosear entre las cosas de ella.

- ¿Para qué llevas todo esto? –dijo sacando un mando de TV y varias piezas de una cubertería- ¡Oh, vaya! –exclamó sonriente sacando uno de los libros.

Alice corrió a recuperarlo, pero él lo elevó en el aire alejándolo de su alcance. Valiéndose sólo de la mano que lo sostenía, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

- [i]Susan corrió por el callejón, pero no había salida[/i] –Alice gimió quejumbrosamente y hundió su cara en el pecho de él- [i]El vampiro la dio alcance y se quitó la gabardina. ¡Era todo lo que llevaba![/i] –Eric se rió- [i]Voy armado. Dijo el vampiro y la poseyó con todo su poder, haciendo estremecer de placer a Susan…[/i] –cerró el libro y miró la portada- [i]Encuentros nocturnos.[/i] Hmmmmmm.

La cara de Alice adopto una tonalidad rojo intenso y se apartó de Eric. Sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, se tumbó en la cueva y se tapó con la manta tras anunciar que se iba a dormir.

- No deberías avergonzarte de estar sexualmente activa –dijo Eric con tono provocativo.

Aquello no mejoró el estado de ella, que decidió taparse hasta arriba con la manta. Eric se sentó en la cueva y siguió leyendo el libro. De vez en cuando rompía a carcajadas y criticaba la actitud del vampiro protagonista. Alice cerró los ojos e intentó ignorarle para poder dormir. Cuando había logrado relajarse, sintió que alguien se deslizaba debajo de la manta y se acostaba al lado suyo.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? –preguntó.  
- Va a amanecer. Yo también duermo.  
- Sí, pero… La cueva es bien grande.  
- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? –sonrió.  
- Pues la verdad es que sí –respondió Alice con seriedad.  
- ¿Tienes miedo de que te enseñe mi arsenal, Susan? –Eric volvió a reír con fuerza y ella le clavó el codo en el abdomen- ¡Ah, sí! Me había olvidado que ya lo he hecho.  
- ¡Haz el favor de callarte! –Alice se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos- Intento dormir.

Eric no dijo nada, pero pasó un brazo por su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Al principio ella se removió para desprenderse, pero la presa era firme. El vampiro la dio un beso en la cabeza y la deseó buenos sueños al oído. Alice se resignó y se dio cuenta de que estaba más cómoda de lo que quería reconocer. El sueño venció a ambos poco antes de que el sol apareciese.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Alice se despertó lentamente y empezó a contonearse hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba frotando contra el cuerpo Eric. Por suerte, él seguía dormido. Se giró para mirarle la cara y se quedó un rato en estado contemplativo. Le apartó con cuidado un mechón rubio que le cubría el rostro; lo que debió de hacerle cosquillas, pues arrugó la nariz. Con cuidado de no despertarle, se deslizó por el suelo para escapar de su brazo.

Se asomó a la entrada de la cueva y vio que el sol todavía brillaba. Según su reloj eran las seis de la tarde. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto y tan bien. Su estómago rugió, pero no tenía nada para comer. Cerca de la cueva, se divisaba una pequeña población. Seguro que allí podría comprar algo, pero no tenía un mísero centavo. Volvió donde Eric y se fijó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En uno de los traseros se marcaba la silueta de un billetero; así que, valiéndose de dos dedos, extrajo la cartera. Cogió varios billetes de la misma y la volvió a meter en su sitio.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, se sintió un poco decepcionada. Era mucho más pequeño de lo que esperaba, por lo que conseguir un vehículo iba a ser imposible. Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a delinquir por llegar antes a Shreveport. La única tienda que había no tenía un gran surtido de alimentos, pero se hizo con varios artículos que saciarían su hambre. Desgraciadamente no tenían ninguna marca de sangre sintética, así que rezó para que Eric tuviese un buen despertar. Cuando salió de la tienda, la noche ya se la había echado encima y el vikingo bajaba de la cueva para encontrarse con ella cargado con la maleta. Se saludaron y guardó la comida junto con la ropa.

- ¿Tienes móvil? –preguntó él.  
- Lo perdí ayer. Pero hay una cabina detrás de esa casa.

Eric se encaminó hacia donde le había señalado Alice. La cabina era bastante pequeña, por lo que tuvo que embutirse para poder llamar. Sólo se sabía el número de Fangtasia de memoria y no estaba seguro si Pam ya estaría allí. Dejó que el tono de llamada sonara varias veces, pero no cogía nadie. Probó varios minutos más tarde con el mismo resultado. Salió de la cabina maldiciendo y volvió donde Alice.

- Me temo que tenemos que seguir andando

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Shreveport. Luisiana

Ciara se bajó de su coche de alquiler portando un maletín. Enfrente de ella estaba la fachada del club nocturno de Eric. Su fiel alada acababa de entrar. Aquel día no abrían al público, por lo que sería el momento ideal para llevar a cabo sus planes. Fue hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se metió hasta dentro. Pam estaba distraída reponiendo los suministros de la barra.

- Bonito local –dijo para anunciarse.  
- Está cerrado –Pam levantó la mirada- Si buscas bebida, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Si tu asunto es otro, ya estás tardando en abrir la boca.  
- Soy una vieja amiga del Sheriff de esta Área –dijo dejando el maletín en una mesa- ¿No está aquí?

Pam negó con la cabeza y volvió a agacharse tras la barra. Ciara sonrió y la ingenuidad de la mano derecha de Eric aumentó su confianza. Absorta en sus pensamientos, por poco no ve la daga que volaba a gran velocidad hacia su cara. Apartándose en el último momento, el arma se clavó con fuerza en la pared a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Pam maldijo e improvisó una estaca destrozando una caja de suministros.

- Veo que el vikingo te ha hablado de mí –Ciara no parecía preocupada.

Pam se lanzó a por ella; pero confiando en su superior fuerza y rapidez, Ciara no se movió. Con esto contaba su atacante, que cambió el punto de ataque en el último momento y dirigió la estaca a la espalda. Una vez más, se libró por los pelos y se dio cuenta de que aquello no sería tan fácil. Había cometido el típico error de un vampiro de dar por sentada la victoria simplemente por ser más vieja que su adversaria.

Al siguiente ataque ya estaba prevenida y la desarmó con agilidad. Para terminar con aquello, la rompió el brazo por tres sitios que la dejaron dolorida en el suelo. Eso no tardaría mucho en curar, por lo que tenía que moverse rápido o aquella noche se haría eterna. Se puso los guantes y abrió el maletín. De dentro sacó una larga cadena de plata con la que inmovilizó a Pam. La arrastró hasta un rincón y se agachó para mirarla.

- No te necesito viva, pero todavía no me apetece ensuciarme las manos –la miró con frialdad- ¿Dónde está tu bolso?

No respondió y la dedicó una mirada de profundo odio. Ciara se rió y se puso a registrar el lugar por su cuenta. Un buen rato después, lo encontró en una estantería del despacho de Eric. Rebuscó entre sus propiedades hasta que halló las llaves del local. Volvió a la puerta principal y la cerró con llave, para asegurarse que nadie entrase. Regresó al lado de Pam enseñándole el móvil que había extraído del bolso.

- Un detalle por tu parte el tenerlo encendido –dijo mientras rebuscaba en la agenda- Así no tendré que sonsacarte la clave.

El teléfono del club sonó y ambas giraron la cabeza. Pam forcejeó con violencia para quitarse de encima la cadena, pero fue inútil. La plata la estaba debilitando a cada segundo. Cuando el sonido enmudeció, Ciara volvió a lo suyo.

- ¡Lo sabía! –sonreía- ¿Te obligó Eric a ponerla en tu agenda? ¿A Sookie?  
- ¿Qué? –aquello no se lo esperaba- Ella es una buena amiga de nuestra raza, no como tú.  
- Lo que tú digas –siguió trasteando en el móvil- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de los SMS? Que cualquiera que te coja el móvil se puede hacer pasar por ti.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

- No… no lo comprendo. ¿Puedes contármelo otra vez? –Eric parecía totalmente pasmado.  
- Todo se remonta a cuando nací –explicó con seriedad Alice- Mercurio pasaba por la casa de mi signo y eso me ha influido negativamente el resto de mi vida. Tengo mala suerte.  
- ¿Y… y por eso dejas tus trabajos? –la humana le había descolocado- ¡Eso es una estupidez!  
- No lo es. Como soy gafe, si algo sale mal sólo puede ir a peor –no habían parado de hablar desde que empezaron a caminar, haría un par de horas- Dejé la carrera de botánica porque mi profesora consideró que no valía para ello. Criticaron mi trabajo en una hamburguesería, así que lo abandoné. Y cuando las flores luminiscentes de aquella profesora aparecieron en mi trabajo en Eventos Amanis, supe que aquello era una mala señal. Y eso es simplemente el último mes de mi vida.  
- ¿Eras alumna de Clover? –sonrió- ¿Sabes si ella me ha mencionado?

Ella no tenía ni idea de que se conociesen, pero eso la recordó de qué conocía al vampiro. Desde hacía una hora, habían cambiado la tierra árida por una verde pradera que suavizaba la caminata. Aún así, Alice pidió un pequeño descanso. Agradeció el frescor de la hierba bajo su trasero. Eric no se sentó, pero dejó la maleta en el suelo. Aquel viajecito estaba suponiendo una prueba muy dura para el estado físico de Alice y el cuello la estaba matando. Empezó a masajearse torpemente, lo que provocó un bufido de Eric.

- Levanta los brazos –ordenó a la humana.

Ella así lo hizo, aunque debería haberlo meditado un poco. Antes de que se diese cuenta, el vikingo la había quitado la camiseta y la agarraba de la cintura para tumbarla boca abajo en el suelo. Eric se puso encima de ella y la desabrochó el sujetador. Alice iba a quejarse, pero cuando los dedos fríos del vampiro empezaron a recorrerle la espalda y el cuello, decidió aguantarse. Aquel masaje, más que relajarla, la estaba encendiendo.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? –dijo dejándose anestesiar por el placer.  
- Se aprenden muchas cosas en un campo de batalla –Eric se rió.

Era curioso cómo unas manos tan frías podían despertar un sentimiento tan cálido mientras se deslizaban por su piel. Tras veinte minutos de dedicación, Eric paró. Alice tanteó desde su posición tumbada para buscar la camiseta. Cuando la encontró; se levantó y se tapó los pechos con ella, pero sin ponérsela. Cogió una pequeña caja de plástico con media docena de fresas y se apoyó contra un árbol. Comer y sostener la camiseta al mismo tiempo resultó más complicado de lo que pensaba. El vikingo acudió a su ayuda y la arrebató la fruta. Cogió una fresa y se la acercó a la boca, pero antes de que pudiera morderla la apartó. Alice frunció el ceño y él le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. Pasó la punta de la fruta por los labios de ella y luego se la metió a la boca.

- Dime –dijo Eric- Esa supuesta mala suerte tuya, ¿se da también en el plano sentimental?  
- ¡Sin duda! –tragó- Mi primer novio era un chico muy dulce del que estaba pérfidamente enamorada. Tras varias semanas saliendo, decidimos dar el paso. La noche empezó muy bien, con caricias y besos y todo eso. El asunto principal no iba mal; pero antes de que alguno de los dos disfrutase de verdad, él empezó a sentirse indispuesto. Pasamos el resto de la noche en urgencias –una fresa ocupó el lugar de sus palabras.  
- ¿Qué pasó? –parecía realmente interesado.  
- Era alérgico a mí –el vampiro frunció el ceño- Es algo extremadamente raro, pero puede pasar. Después de eso, nuestra relación se hundió. ¿Todavía crees que no soy gafe?  
- ¡Tonterías! –se acercó una fresa a la nariz y la olisqueó con curiosidad. Luego se la dio a Alice- ¿Qué me dices del segundo?  
- Bueno –dijo tras tragar- Ya te he dicho que era carterista. Lo que yo no sabía es que de vez en cuando se dedicaba a robar tiendas y gasolineras arma en mano. Estábamos a punto de acostarnos por primera vez, cuando la policía hizo una redada en su casa y lo detuvieron. Todavía le quedan quince años de prisión. Y con el tercero y último no llegué ni a ver su cama –Eric tenía un gesto muy pensativo.  
- ¿Intentas decirme que no has mantenido una relación sexual satisfactoria con ningún hombre? –Alice asintió y se sonrojó.  
- Digamos que cuando alcanzaba el estado de satisfacción, ya no había nadie conmigo –se sonrojó aún más- ¡Pero no puedes negarme que es todo culpa de la influencia negativa de Mercurio…!

Eric gruñó hastiado, dejó las fresas y agarró la cara de Alice con sus dos manos. Tiró de ella hacia él y la besó con fuerza. La humana se resistió y consiguió apartarle.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –dijo con el corazón acelerado.  
- Puedes llamarlo argumento interactivo –volvió a besarla con redoblada pasión, pero ella volvió a apartarse.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Según tú, algo malo ocurrirá antes de que alcances el clímax –ella asintió poco convencida- Tómatelo como un experimento para validar tu teoría.

Ya no la volvió a dejar quejarse. Atacó con todo el poder de su lengua y consiguió que ella respondiera. Eric se deleitó con cada recoveco de la boca y labios de Alice. El dulce sabor de la misma lo excitó y sus colmillos aparecieron. Ella le pasó la lengua por ellas, impregnando de sabor a fresas toda la boca del vikingo. Él se apartó y la miró sonriente a los ojos.

- Nunca las había probado. Son deliciosas.

En el siguiente parpadeo, ocurrieron muchas cosas con rapidez. La ropa de ambos terminó amontonada en un rincón y Alice estaba tumbada en la hierba con el vampiro encima de ella. Éste recorrió todo su cuerpo con besos que la hacían removerse del gusto. Por suerte, él no exigió lo mismo para sí; pues Alice hubiera necesitado toda la noche para cubrir el terreno. Eric acarició su silueta con ambas manos y subió lentamente un dedo hasta el cuello de ella, donde todavía estaba la marca del mordisco.

- ¿Puedo? –pidió adoptando su mejor sonrisa y devorándola con la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

Sin duda no era de la clase que pide permiso, por lo que eso a Alice la llegó al alma. Sin dudarlo asintió y le dijo que lo hiciera cuando quisiese. En vez de lanzarse a su cuello, él se incorporó. Empezó a recorrer con sus dedos las inmediaciones del sexo de ella. Cuando iba a introducirlos en el mismo, cambió de idea y se agachó para besarla. Alice no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido impaciente, pero quedó ahogado por los labios de él en su boca.

- Quiero que me sientas dentro de ti la primera vez –la dijo suavemente al oído.

Alice aceptó la sugerencia separando las piernas y el vikingo se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella. Por una fracción de segundo, ella temió que no hubiera sitio para todo y que acabara haciéndose camino de una manera irreal y sangrienta. La expresión que adoptó la cara de Alice parecía contentar a Eric, quien no dejaba de estudiar su rostro durante sus embestidas.  
Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza y Eric se sentó en el suelo para cambiar de posición. Los tórridos besos con los que estaba siendo obsequiada la estaban llevando a lo que creía el delirio. Su respiración aumento, su ritmo cardiaco respondía a las cada vez más rápidas caderas del vampiro y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba gritando al cielo por la intensidad del orgasmo. Él paró durante unos instantes y aprovechó para morderla. Para su sorpresa, aquella vez casi ni dolió y los lametones de después fueron tan eróticos que volvieron a despertar su apetito sexual.  
El vikingo la descubrió un sinfín de modalidades de sexo sobre hierba durante las siguientes horas. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que Eric la hizo gritar de placer, pues él parecía insaciable. Las dos veces que el vampiro se vació dentro de ella, la apretó contra su cuerpo para que sintiera las contracciones de sus músculos durante sus orgasmos. Alice se sentía tan feliz, que no era capaz de acordarse cómo había empezado todo aquello. Tras la segunda vez, él se apartó de ella y se alimentó de la femoral mientras la volvía a acariciar en su sexo. Alice desconocía si su apetito sexual siempre había sido tan voraz o se debía a la maestría de Eric, pero aquel contacto la hizo estremecerse.

Tras pasar la lengua varias veces por el mordisco, miró a Alice sonriente y se levantó corriendo. Alice no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle adónde iba cuando ya estaba de regreso con el envase de las fresas en una mano. Cogió una de las frutas rojas y se la pasó por los labios, sólo que esta vez no estaban localizados en la boca. Tras un minuto de exótico masaje, dejó la fresa en el suelo y absorbió con su lengua el sabor de la misma en el órgano reproductor de ella. Eric lamió con fuerza cada rincón de su sexo a la que tenía acceso, hasta que paró para mirarla a la cara.

- Ahora están incluso mejor que antes.

Su semblante de chico travieso hizo reír a Alice, quien dos minutos después se retorcía por la intensidad del placer cuando la lengua del vampiro terminó su trabajo con éxito.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric estaba desnudo sentado contra un árbol con Alice entre sus brazos. Ella, igualmente sin ropa, reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del vampiro mientras se dejaba acariciar el pelo.

- Creo que tu teoría ha quedado rotundamente invalidada –Alice se rió y asintió- La suerte no existe.  
- Supongo que debo darte la razón, pero dame tu número por si sufro una recaída –el pecho de Eric se agitó con sus carcajadas- Puede que ahora hasta acepte la plaza de profesora.  
- ¿Perdona?  
- Mi sueño de toda la vida ha sido ser profesora, pero nunca me he atrevido a llevarlo a cabo porque no quería echarlo a perder –suspiró- Pero tienes razón, tengo que dejar de ser supersticiosa y hacer lo que realmente quiero.

Eric celebró aquello dándola un tierno beso en su cabeza. Alice se removió en su regazo para cambiar de postura.

- ¿Por qué estabas secuestrado?  
- Una vieja conocida a la que no le caigo muy bien planeó mi captura.  
- ¿Y te montaron la trampa en El Dorado? –Eric se encogió de hombros- Parece como si te quisiera mantener lejos de Shreveport por algún motivo –comentó Alice inocentemente.

El vampiro se quedó de repente muy quieto y en silencio. No había pensado en aquello. ¿Y si Ciara le tenía retenido en El Dorado porque planeaba algo más en su Área? Pam no había respondido a su llamada y eso no hacía más que aumentar su inquietud. ¿Cómo planeaba vengarse? Pensó en los acontecimientos que lo iniciaron todo: la muerte de Elvire. Aunque Ciara no se parecía a su hermana Aideen, al vikingo le quedó claro que aquello se lo estaba dedicando a ella. Quería repetir la historia. ¡¡Iba a por Sookie!!

Se levantó de un salto y se vistió con rapidez. Se disculpó ante Alice y le dijo que tenía mucha prisa. Ella lo entendió y aceptó su oferta de pasarse algún día por Fangtasia. Eric levantó el vuelo y se fue a Shreveport a toda velocidad.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Bon Temps. Luisiana

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar y Sookie se desperezó cabreada. El primer SMS de Pam lo había ignorado, pero volvía al ataque. Quería que fuera al local para ayudarla con un problema. Eran casi las 3:00 de la madrugada y ella lo único que quería era dormir. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, pero su conciencia no le permitía dejar a una amiga en la estacada. Se levantó y se puso lo primero que cogió del armario.

Media hora más tarde estaba aparcando enfrente de Fangtasia. Ese día no abrían al público, por lo que esperaba que fuese una visita rápida. Entró sin llamar y lo primero que vio fue a Pam encadenada y amordazada. Su cerebro no había tenido tiempo de encajar las piezas, cuando una mano la agarró del pelo y empezó a arrastrarla por el suelo. Gritó y pataleó, pero aquella vampiresa no parecía inmutarse. La arrojó con fuerza sobre el trono de Eric y la encadenó al mismo con unas esposas.

- Hola Sookie –dijo Ciara con una sonrisa- Ya tenía ganas de conocerte.

Se acercó al maletín y sacó una videocámara. Con ayuda de unos libros, la dejó colocada de tal manera que grabase a la humana constantemente. Volvió a su lado enseñándola los colmillos y sonriendo con frialdad.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó Sookie- Eric se enterará de esto y…  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabrá! ¿Para qué crees que es la cámara? –pasó sus dedos por el cuello de ella- Grabaré como me alimento de ti y te desangras hasta la muerte. Tu sangre cubrirá su trono. ¿No te parece poético?  
- Lo único que me parece es que estás loca.

Ciara volvió a tirarla del pelo para hacer accesible su cuello y se inclinó hacia ella.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

A escasos kilómetros de su meta, sintió el miedo de Sookie. Fue como una daga que le atravesase todo el cuerpo y que casi le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo. Había sido una sensación muy fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido. Aceleró más aún y entró como una centella por la puerta de su bar. Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Ciara mordiese a Sookie.

La vampiresa estaba sorprendida, pero agarró inmediatamente a la humana por el cuello y advirtió a Eric que no se acercase.

- ¿Cómo te has escapado de Darrion?  
- Al parecer está más preocupado por su boda que por mí –dijo Eric sin apartar la mirada de Sookie para darla esperanzas.  
- ¿Boda? –Ciara maldijo en alto- El muy estúpido ha hecho sus propios planes con Pant y lo ha estropeado todo.  
- ¿Pant? –ahora era el vikingo el sorprendido- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?  
- Llevo años siguiéndote –sonrió y apretó un poco más el cuello de ella- Sólo estaba esperando a que surgieran los elementos adecuados y se alineasen a mi favor.  
- No vas a salir viva de aquí –la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella no se inmutó.  
- Puede –se encogió de hombros- Pero al menos disfrutaré de tu cara cuando atraviese a Sookie la garganta.  
- Estás muy equivocada si piensas que ella significa algo para mí –Eric apretó los dientes.  
- Entonces no te importará que acabe con ella –apretó el cuello de ella un poco más y el vikingo dio un paso al frente cabreado- Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, Señor Northman –dijo en tono burlón.

Eric no sabía qué hacer. Podría ser más rápido que Ciara, pero eso igual no era suficiente para Sookie. A su rival sólo la hacía falta un parpadeo para arrancar la cabeza de la humana. Absorto en sus dudas, no vio a la figura que se alzaba detrás de Ciara con una pala. Se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando oyó el zumbido de la misma atravesando el aire a gran velocidad y golpeando a la vampiresa en toda la cabeza. Aquello hizo que soltase el cuello de Sookie y que Eric encontrase una oportunidad para liberarla.

Una vez hecho esto, se giró al vampiro que le había ayudado y le dio las gracias con la cabeza. El vikingo sabía que Bill todavía podía sentir las emociones de Sookie. Detalle que al parecer había pasado por alto Ciara. Ésta se recuperó del golpe y se lo devolvió a Bill con un derechazo que mandó al sureño a la otra punta del local. Eric puso a Sookie lo más lejos posible de ella y se lanzó al ataque. Desafortunadamente, estaba débil. Dos semanas de cautiverio no se solucionan con un par de sorbos de sangre. Y a eso había que añadirle las largas caminatas y la intensa sesión de sexo con Alice aquella misma noche.

Ciara esquivó su embestida, pero en vez de vanagloriarse parecía asustada. Se escabulló una vez más hacia su maletín y sacó lo que parecía una pistola de clavos. Eric frunció el ceño y ella disparó. Un largo clavo le atravesó un lado del cuello. El dolor le hizo tambalearse de espaldas hasta terminar en la pared. Cuando se llevó una mano para arrancárselo, se dio cuenta de que era de plata. La pistola sonó varias veces más y su cuerpo fue perforado y clavado contra el tabique. Ahora ya se sentía más satisfecha y se acercó al vikingo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Un último deseo antes de que tu cabeza se separa de tu cuerpo?  
- Sólo uno –Eric sonrió mostrando los dientes llenos de sangre- Dale recuerdos a tu hermana.

Ciara se irguió ante aquella respuesta, pero todo cobró sentido cuando treinta centímetros de madera la horadaron el pecho. Pam era la que sostenía el arma letal que se había fabricado con la pala de Bill. Mientras Ciara se entretenía haciendo bricolaje, Sookie la había desencadenado. Ahora la humana retiraba, no sin esfuerzo, los clavos del cuerpo de Eric. Al poco rato, un aturdido Bill recuperó la consciencia y se unió al grupo. Sookie tuvo abrazos para todos, que fueron gratamente recibidos. Había sido un gran trabajo en equipo totalmente improvisado.

Pam se fijó en la camiseta de Eric. Luego desvió su mirada a Sookie, que estaba al lado de él. Con un bufido dijo:

- Lo que me faltaba para rematar esta noche. Voy a traerte ropa decente –se fue al almacén.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Alice llegó a la carreta justo cuando pasaba un coche. Arrastrando la maleta como buenamente podía, hizo señales al vehículo para que parase. La conductora fue lo suficientemente amable como para recogerla. Al llegar a su lado, la ventanilla se bajó.

- Muchas gracias por… -comenzó a decir Alice- ¡¡TÚ!!

[center]--*---*--[/center]

La noche siguiente fue muy ajetreada para Eric. Descubrió cómo Ciara y Darrion habían usado a Mina y Pant para atraerlo hasta El Dorado. Los amigos del celta habían confesado y pedido clemencia cuando se enteraron que ambos habían muerto. Al ir a buscar a Pant para lamentar su implicación en todo aquello, le informaron de que había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital de Shreveport.

Por eso se encontraba allí en aquel momento. Entró en la habitación en la que estaba ingresada y se la encontró entubada. Los médicos decían que se recuperaría enseguida, cosa que le reconfirmó una tal Amanis que se encontraba a su lado. Aunque aquella otra mujer parecía tener más interés en su trasero que en el estado de salud de Pant. Dejó la maceta con la flor que la llevaba de obsequio y se fue.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Varios días después

Alice se sentó en la mesa de Fangtasia que Eric había reservado para ellas. Él estaba en su trono, irradiando poder y seducción por igual. Poco después, llegó la persona con la que compartiría aquella velada. Ésta llevaba las bebidas para ambas.

- ¿Qué has venido hacer a Shreveport? –preguntó Alice.  
- El Profesor Kreut me ha enviado a recoger un paquete –dijo Clover tras sorber de su pajita.

Una camarera pasó por allí y dejó un plato al lado de la botánica. En él había una de esas madalenas rellenas de mermelada de fresa que tanto la gustaban. Había una tarjeta a su lado con la caligrafía del vikingo: Ahora comprendo tu devoción por las mismas. Clover, confundida, se giró para mirarle y Eric la dedicó una de esas radiantes sonrisas que la llevaron a la perdición varias semanas atrás. Alice aprovechó para leer lo que ponía en la tarjeta y se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Sabes algo al respecto?  
- ¿Yo? –dijo Alice haciéndose la inocente- No más que tú.

A la mesa se las unieron dos personas más. Una de ellas era bastante popular: Mina Harker. Alice puso mala cara a la presentadora, que parecía no acordarse del pequeño altercado de la hamburguesería. La otra tenía un brazo en cabestrillo y la cara amoratada. Se presentó como Pant. Ambas pidieron un botellín de agua.

- Yo estoy con medicación fuerte –explicó Pant- No necesito colocarme más –se rió, pero eso la provocó una dolorosa tirantez en los puntos de la cara.  
- Me he levantado esta mañana con náuseas –dijo Mina- Así que hoy prefiero cuidarme un poquito –Alice la notó demasiado amable.  
- ¿Por qué nos habrá invitado a las cuatro? –preguntó Clover mientras su mandíbula eliminaba cualquier prueba de la existencia de la madalena.  
- Ni idea –respondió la reportera- Tampoco me quejo. Ya me gustaría a mí pillar a uno tan romántico.  
- Y que te escuche con atención sin importar las tonterías que digas –continuó Alice.  
- Y que sea sincero –añadió Pant- Eso es importante.  
- ¡Joder! –Clover miró a Eric- ¡Y que tenga un buen culo! –las cuatro rieron al unísono.

Las puertas del local volvieron a abrirse y entró Bill Compton con un sobre.

- Eso es para mí –dijo Clover apurando su bebida- Ahora vuelvo.

Eric miró a sus invitadas y sonrió. Se las veía contentas y eso le agradaba. Él esperaba tener su propio final feliz con Sookie dentro de poco.


End file.
